geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Секретный магазин
thumb|250px|Секретный магазин Секретный магазин — секретный вариант Магазина в Geometry Dash, в котором можно купить новые иконки за сферы маны. Магазин окружают стены из тёмного дерева. Товары продаются на полке из того же материала. Сверху криво висит табличка с надписью "Shop :)" . Продавца этого магазина зовут Скрип . Он выглядит как бирюзовый робот с чёрными глазами и маленькими зрачками. Его лицо разделено на 2 части, а на груди имеется шар. Также Скрипа можно встретить раньше, если выполнить достижение "Поддержатель". Получение доступа к магазину Чтобы открыть секретный магазин, надо зайти в сокровищницу и прокрутить в самую последнюю часть комнаты. Там будет табличка со смайликом. Нужно дёргать за табличку, чтобы продавец этого магазина заговорил с нами. Скрип скажет, что не сможет пустить нас, пока мы не соберём 500 алмазов. Собрав 500 алмазов, нужно снова дёрнуть за табличку, и мы попадём в магазин. Оригинальный текст= Если дёргать за табличку, когда у вас нет 500 алмазов: *Uhm, there is no rope. **Just...Pretend this never happened. **... *I'm gonna need you to stop doing that. **If RubRub sees this I am in BIG trouble. **I hate that guy... *Finally, I thought you wou... **Wait, you're not the delivery guy. **How am I supposed to run a shop if I don't have any merchandise? **I mean, what shop? **... *Look, I can't let you in. Not without the... stuff. **I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm just a glitch in the code. **Did you hear something? **... *Alright, alright. If you collect 500 Diamonds I will let you in. **Usually the limit is 1000, but you look a bit scary. **Just, get out of here before someone sees you. **Do you smell burning chicken? **... *Collect 500 Diamonds and I will let you in. **Now go away, RubRub might be watching. **... Диалог после дёрганья таблички с 500-а алмазами: *Oh, the diamonds. You found them. **Alright come in, quickly before someone sees you. **You never know who might be watching **... После покупки Эмблемы Мастера в магазине, Скрип заговорит с вами: *Ah, the Shiny thing. Excellent choice. **I found it some time ago. Yeah, "found" is a good word... **If anyone asks, you didn't buy it here. **I mean, buy it where? **... Если игрок не имеет иконки достижения "Поддержатель", нажатие на замок от этой иконки начнёт диалог со Скрипом, где он даст эту иконку: *Hey, over here... **I've been watching you, and you got some skills. **Whatever you need, Scratch's got it. **Here's a free sample. Come find me when you can. **Did you hear something? **... |-|Русский перевод= Если дёргать за табличку, когда у вас нет 500 алмазов: *Эм, здесь нет верёвки. **Просто...Притворись, что этого не было. **... *Я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил это делать. **Если RubRub увидит это, я буду в БОЛЬШОЙ беде. **Я ненавижу этого парня... *Наконец, я думал вы уже... **Погоди, ты не тот парень по доставке. **Как я должен управлять магазином, если у меня нет товаров? **То есть, каким магазином? **... *Смотри, Я не могу тебя впустить. Без... вещей. **Я даже не должен быть здесь. Я просто глюк в коде. **Ты что-то слышал? **... *Ладно, ладно. Если ты соберёшь 500 Алмазов, то я тебя впущу. **Обычно предел равен 1000, но ты выглядишь немного страшно. **Просто убирайся отсюда, пока кто-то не увидит тебя. **Чуешь горящую курицу? **... *Собери 500 Алмазов, и я тебя впущу. **Теперь уходи, RubRub может наблюдать. **... Диалог после дёрганья таблички с 500-ми алмазами: *О, алмазы. Ты нашёл их. **Вперед, быстро, прежде чем кто-то увидит тебя. **Ты никогда не знаешь того, кто наблюдает **... После покупки Эмблемы Мастера в магазине, Скрип заговорит с вами: *Ах, Блестящая вещь. Великолепный выбор. **Я нашёл её недавно. Да, "нашёл" это хорошее слово... **Если кто-то спросит, Ты не покупал её здесь. **Тоесть, купил её где? **... Если игрок не имеет иконки достижения "Поддержатель", нажатие на замок от этой иконки начнёт диалог со Скрипом, где он даст эту иконку: *Эй, сюда... **Я наблюдал за тобой, и у тебя есть некоторые навыки. **Если тебе что-то важно, Скрип имеет всё, что тебе нужно. **Здесь бесплатный образец. Найди меня, когда сможешь. **Ты что-то слышал? **... Товары Галерея Диалоговые картины Secret shopkeeper.png|Диалоговая картина 1 Secret shopkeeper2.png|Диалоговая картина 2 Secret shopkeeper3.png|Диалоговая картина 3 Secret shopkeeper4.png|Диалоговая картина 4 Secret shopkeeper5.png|Диалоговая картина 5 Secret shopkeeper6.png|Диалоговая картина 6 Secret shopkeeper7.png|Диалоговая картина 7 (Не используется) Интересные факты * Как и с оригинальным магазином, на телефонных устройствах на полке магазина присутствует кнопка получения 100 сфер маны за просмотр рекламы. * В секретном магазине продаются 5 кубов, 1 шар, 1 НЛО, 1 волна, 1 робот, 1 паук, 2 эффекта смерти, 1 след и 4 цвета. * Скрип ненавидит RobTop'а. * Музыка, играемая в этом магазине — укороченная версия музыки Sneaky Snitch, автором которой является Kevin MacLeod. ** Музыка находится в открытом доступе, поэтому она была использована в игре. * Огненный след, продаваемый в этом магазине, был изначально сделан фанатами игры, ещё в обновлении 1.8. И только в 2.1 Роберт Топала добавил его в игру официально, при этом чуть-чуть переделав. * До обновления 2.11 в этом магазине был баг: при переходе влево, товаров не было видно. * На Диалоговой картине 5 можно заметить, что антенки у Скрипа опущены. * В отличие от Потбора из Магазина сообщества, Скрип не использует Диалоговую картину 7. * Это самый маленький магазин в игре * В этом магазине продаётся самая дорогая иконка среди всех магазинов — Эффект смерти 16 }px|link=Персонаж. Её цена — 15000 . * Чтобы купить все иконки, нужно собрать 54500 . Категория:Геймплей Категория:Локации Категория:Магазины Категория:Geometry Dash Категория:Обновление 2.1 Категория:Geometry Dash World Категория:Секреты игры